1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a plurality of wiring layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-6-139915 discloses a semiconductor device that is provided with a fuse portion using an aluminum-based internal wiring, in which the fuse portion is melted and cut off, thereby rapidly cutting off current with high reliability.
JP-A-2008-53342 discloses a protection device to protect a semiconductor circuit. When low-voltage overcurrent flows, a fuse is melted and cut off to protect the semiconductor circuit. When little-current overvoltage is applied, a short circuit occurs at a semiconductor junction portion to protect the semiconductor circuit.